


Shingeki no Black Day

by chenziee



Series: Shingeki no Special Days [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M, Happy Black day I guess, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-02-22 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenziee/pseuds/chenziee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Black day and Armin wants to celebrate with all his single friends. To his horror, sudden confessions are being made.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shingeki no Black Day

**Author's Note:**

> Black day is a real thing. Seriously. As far as I know, it's only celebrated in Korea but well...
> 
> You can't tell but I had to back-date this because it felt so so wrong to have a wrong date... And I didn't want to wait until next year because I have plans for Valentine's day and White day (and possibly others). It would be missing. (-_-;;)

“Hey, everyone! Do you know what day today is?” asked Armin excitedly during lunch break after (almost) everyone finished eating.

“April 14th?” answered Connie uncertainly.

“Exactly.”

“So?” Eren raised an eyebrow at his best friend.

“It’s Black day!”

“Huh?” a chorus of voices reacted.

“It’s the day for all singles to celebrate their singledom! Who’s gonna celebrate with me?”

“Seriously?”

“Yes! It will be fun!”

“Sorry, Armin,” spoke up Marco apologetically. “I’d like to, but I guess it would kind of defeat the purpose...”

“Eh?” Armin’s eyes widened. “Are saying you’re dating someone?”

Marco’s face turned red as Jean put an arm around his shoulders with a cocky smirk.

Eren looked at them in shock. “I thought Jean liked Mikasa?”

Jean shrugged. “Well, she’s pretty and cool and all, but it’s not like I ever wanted to date her. Kinda like crushing on a celebrity?”

Eren gaped at him with disbelief. Did he just compare his sister to a celebrity? He faintly heard Mikasa, who was sitting next to him, murmuring “How am I supposed to take that...? Was it a compliment or an insult...?”

Armin sighed. “Fine, anyone else hiding a relationship?”

(Marco tried to defend himself, “We weren’t really hiding it, it just never came up!”, but was ignored.)

“Uhm,” piped up a voice. Everyone’s eyes turned towards Connie in surprise. “We are...” he blushed and nodded his head towards Sasha, who was (still/again) eating.

The surprise continued until Annie decided to be the one to break it to the couple. “So, you’re saying you _weren’t_ public with this three-way relationship?”

“You all knew?” He scanned all the nodding faces in embarrassment. “But... Wait, three-way?”

Ymir nodded. “You, Sasha, food.”

“Oh...”

Krista snickered. And Ymir smiled fondly at the sight. The two were just passive onlookers in this conversation as the whole school (or probably the whole city, since Krista was the local idol, worshiped by all breathing creatures around) knew about the relationship they never bothered to hide. Ymir was way too possessive for that.

Armin sighed. “So that leaves me with what... Mikasa, Eren, Annie... Btw, where are Berthold and Reiner? They were here just a while ago...” he shot a questioning look at the inseparable childhood friend.

Annie just shrugged. “Who knows... They keep disappearing all the time these days. But they won’t be joining the _singles_ party.”

Jean smirked as he noticed the nervously fidgeting Eren. “Eren won’t be coming either, Armin. Sorry to be the one to tell you.”

Eren shot a half panicked, half murderous look Jean’s way. The other just smirked wider.

Everybody present shivered at the cold aura suddenly enveloping the table. “Eren?” Mikasa was out for blood and everyone knew it.

“...” Eren refused to look at her and instead settled for glaring furiously at Jean for spilling what he _swore_ to not tell anyone after walking into the wrong classroom at the wrong time.

“Who is it, Eren.” It was a demand. Not a question. Never a question.

“None of your business!” he snapped at her.

She then switched to Jean, who was currently busy ignoring Eren, who was silently promising him a slow and painful death, and Marco, who was scolding him for doing something mean. “Jean?”

“Sorry, I won’t tell you. I don’t want to have blood on my hands.”

Eren was surprised. So he wasn’t _that_ much of an asshole.

“It’s Levi Ackerman.” But evidently, Annie _was_.

Eren groaned and repeatedly hit his head on the table. Everyone else looked between Annie and Eren in shock.

“Seriously?” squeaked Armin.

“How do _you_ know?” asked Jean in surprise.

“Why’d you tell her? Now there will be all sorts of trouble!” questioned Krista, all worried. It was a teacher-student relationship, after all, and Mikasa wouldn’t let this go.

Annie just shrugged. “They’re too obvious. Everyone else is just stupid. And why not? It’s not like she’d be able to kill him, he _is_ better than her, and to report him would mean big trouble for Eren, too. Not gonna happen.”

They could all just agree silently and cautiously look at Mikasa, who was sitting motionless, radiating a very, _very_ dangerous aura next to Eren still trying to break either his head or the table; whichever gave in first.

After a while she looked at Annie. “You’re right, I won’t report him. But it’s only _you_ who says I can’t kill him.” She paused for a minute, glaring towards the table her new-found arch-enemy was sitting at. “Sorry, Armin, you’re gonna have to celebrate alone. But you’re welcome to help me hide the body.”

“Uhm, okay...” he was dejected. His party was ruined. He was all alone...

No, wait.

A spark of hope appeared in his eyes as he glanced at the only one person who still didn’t state their relationship status.

“Annie... Won’t you come celebrate our singledom with me? Please? At least you _are_ single, aren’t you? You’re _not_ secretly dating the headmaster or something, right?”

Annie looked up at him with her as-expressionless-as-ever eyes. “Yes, I am indeed single. What other choice do I have when a certain someone insists so intently on _staying_ single...?”

“Eh? What does that mean?”

Ymir smirked at him. “Armin, you really are an idiot, aren’t you.”

Armin looked at her all confused. That was the first time someone called him stupid. Annie rolled her eyes, but smiled a tiny smile. She decided to work hard today and not leave anyone who _could_ celebrate this Black day or whatever any longer than necessary.


End file.
